Kiss of Life
by klrob
Summary: The Boy Wonder's little crush on Raven was not a secret, and he obviously cared for her more than a friend would. Suddenly, a dark thought crossed Beast Boy's mind. "Dude, I have an idea…" Beast Boy's ideas are never good ones. K  for a bad word or two.


A/N: Talking with **TheDreamChaser** gave me this idea… Kinda like The Sandlot. No Star-bashing. Enjoy!

A loud echo sounded through her room. She could sense Robin outside of her door. She put up her cloak hood and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and peeked through, enough so that she could barely see him and vice versa. "What?"

"Hey, Raven. I just wanted to see if you were going to the beach with the rest of the team or not."

"How about not." She moved to close the door, but Robin's voice stopped her. "Could I bribe you?"

She thought about this. What could she get from Robin in return for going to the beach? So many possibilities ran through her mind when she finally answered a quiet, "Yes."

_****_

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Somehow Starfire had managed to convince her to wear this ridiculous… thing. The right word couldn't even dare to be thought in her mind. It was two little black triangles barely covering what needed to be covered on her chest, and what should be considered a thong on the bottom. She refused to go out to the beach without her cloak on. If she did… there was no doubt she could be arrested for indecent exposure.

It wasn't like she was modest about her body. It was just… she would rather sit here, dying of heat inside her cloak rather than let the rest of the Titans see _that. _The second they had stepped onto the beach was when they took off for the water; Robin was the only one who stayed behind to talk to Raven.

"Hey. You okay?" A nod. "Are you going to take off your cloak and enjoy the sun? Maybe get some sun on that pale skin?" She shook her head. His idea for getting her to have fun was obviously failing. "Why aren't you taking off your cloak?" A shrug. "You have to know why you're not taking it off." Another shrug. She was obviously trying to get him to go away, but he wouldn't budge. _Persistent little-_

A shout of her name recalled her attention to the water. It was just like Beast Boy to try and get her to go in. She shook her head in a 'no' motion before moving over to where Robin was. Currently, he was setting up an umbrella for her, trying to be a kind gentleman. "If you need anything, just call. Okay?" She nodded.

_****_

__"Dudes, we have to get Raven into the water!"

"Beast Boy, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to be bothered, then…" The Boy Wonder's little crush on the dark sorceress was not a secret, and he obviously cared for her more than a friend would. Suddenly, a dark thought crossed Beast Boy's mind. "Dude, I have an idea…"

Raven looked over to where the rest of the Titans were from her book and saw they were huddled together. Obviously playing some game. She ignored this and went back to her book. The cloak was getting incredibly hot underneath, and she yearned to take it off. But she couldn't…

All of a sudden, she heard someone scream. She looked to where everyone was pointing, and saw they were all staring at a motionless Robin floating facedown in the ocean. Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately began to take off her cloak. She dove into the water and managed to grab hold of his arm. She pulled him back to shore, with some difficulty considering he was heavier than her, but managed to do it. She checked his pulse, which seemed weak. Raven started CPR on Robin, and kept doing this.

After a few times, she began to feel him respond to her. But it felt different… good different, but different. Almost like he was… _kissing her!_ She pulled away after realizing this and he blinked. The crowd that surrounded them seemed to disperse when they had started kissing, leaving them secluded on the beach. "What the hell was that?"

He smirked. "I was kissing you." She was honestly shocked. Why would he do that to her? She hit him on the arm hard. "I thought you were going to die. Don't play games with me."

He glanced down nervously. "I… I was trying to figure out a way to tell you that I… liked you. It was all Beast Boy's idea and he thought it was a good one to have me fake drowning, and then-" His monologue was cut of by a short press of her lips against his. She pulled back slightly and gave him a small, genuine smile.

"If you were going to tell me that you… had feelings for me, you shouldn't take advice from Beast Boy."

"I know, but. It seemed like a pretty decent idea." She smirked. "How did you even get your pulse to fade without… drowning?"

"I trained with Batman. There are a lot of things I can do to make myself look dead." They smiled at each other before leaning in for another kiss.

"So… will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded. They kissed again, and the rest of the Titans decided to pop back in.

"See, dude! I told you it would work!"

"I'll admit, y'all, that it was a pretty good plan." Cyborg took out ten dollars and handed it to Beast Boy for winning their bet on when the two birds would finally get together. The mentioned birds were making out by now when Beast Boy finally realized…

"…Raven! Is that a Nightwing tattoo?"

**END.**

**Review please.**

**~klrob (:**


End file.
